


Venus's Gift

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artificial Insemination, Birth, C-Section, Cravings, Dads-to-be freaking out, Desperation, Emotional, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Gay, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Pain, Pregnant Sex, Science Fiction, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: In the future, The Venus Corporation has found a way to enable men to get pregnant. A gay couple, Max and Joel, begin the journey to parenthood, experiencing all the ups and downs along the way.
Relationships: Joel/Max, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Venus's Gift

It had been six weeks since he found out he was pregnant. Six weeks of waiting, hoping, pacing the living room and driving his husband crazy. 

Of course, Joel never thought he would be here. When The Venus Corporation announced a year ago that they had finally found a way for men to be artificially inseminated, he and Max had joked about the possibility of one of them going through it. But then, Joel started to wonder what it would be like… to carry a baby-- his and Max’s _biological_ child-- to full-term. 

One of his co-workers at the research lab had volunteered for the first round of paid trials and he’d peppered Han with questions. In the end, though, it had been the look on Han’s face that convinced Joel to apply for the next round. He had never seen someone look so happy. 

The first thing Joel did when he found out the insemination worked was told his husband. Max’s reaction hadn’t been exactly what he was expecting… 

_“Honey? Did you hear what I said?” Joel asked, his excitement fading into worry._

_“Uh-huh…” Max mumbled, moving to sit at the table. He nodded slowly, placed his hands on the tabletop then just stared into the distance._

_“Are--aren’t you...happy?” Joel asked him._

_“Uh-huh…” Max replied without looking at him._

Luckily, the shock had worn off and now, it was hard to keep up with his husband’s constant level of excitement. He’d already read several baby books and tried to get Joel to pick a decor theme for the nursery. He told anyone who would listen that Joel was pregnant with _his_ baby, announcing it to friends and family as well as strangers on the subway. 

So far, the pregnancy had been relatively easy. No morning sickness, no pain or unexplained bleeding, no scares-- the only thing that changed was Joel’s exhaustion. He got tired more quickly and took almost daily naps. Oh, and he couldn’t _stand_ the smell of milk. But other than that, he felt about the same. 

Walking in the door Wednesday night, Joel headed straight for the couch so he could lie down. He felt so tired he was sure he wouldn’t make it to the bedroom without falling asleep. 

“Hey, you,” Max said as he walked in from the kitchen. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel then sat down beside Joel. “How was work?” 

Joel shrugged before yawning. “Fine.” 

“You hungry?” Max asked, carding his fingers through Joel’s dark hair. 

“Not really. Kind of tired, though.” 

Max snorted, “The pattern continues.” 

Joel rolled his eyes. 

Sensing the conversation was over, Max pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over his husband’s body then rose and walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. As he stirred the tomato sauce to go on the pasta, his thoughts drifted. He imagined Joel in a few months-- a little bump hiding beneath his work shirt instead of toned abs. He wondered if his attraction to his husband would fade… or grow. He’d never really paid attention to the shape of a woman’s pregnant body because, well, it was a woman. But now… instead of a petite slim waif burgeoning with her unborn child, it was going to be Joel. His lovely Joel would be the one to blossom while undergoing the changes of pregnancy. Would his hair grow faster? Would he gain as much weight as a woman would? Would Joel’s flawless skin glow with the added nutrients and pregnancy hormones? 

From what he’d read so far, Max understood that while male pregnancy worked similarly to female pregnancy, there were still a lot of unknowns in regards to both anatomical and biological changes in pregnant men. There had only been five successful births during the first wave of clinical trials-- over half the men had lost the fetus within the first few weeks, while another twenty percent made it to full-term, yet delivered a still-born. 

Joel warned him to stay away from all the study’s research and statistics, but it made Max feel better knowing the facts. This was all so unknown… he needed to be prepared for any outcome, however awful it may be. 

After tossing a few sprinkles of dried oregano and basil into the sauce, he tasted it and deemed it finished. He spooned half of it onto the bowl of al-dente pasta then poured the rest into a glass container so he could store it in the fridge for later in the week. 

Being Italian, Max had watched his grandmother make pasta so many times when growing up that he could probably do it in his sleep. His mother wasn’t much of a cook, but his grandmother was a born-and-bred Italian who practically bled garlic and butter. Even though she had passed away over ten years ago, Max still associated the aroma of fresh garlic sizzling in a pan with her memory. 

Placing the finished pasta dish on the table, he placed two sets of dinnerware on opposite sides, then filled one wine glass with a sweet red that he knew would complement the pasta perfectly. Joel’s glass, however, was filled with sparkling apple juice instead. Max also put a second glass down with water in case his sweetie wanted that instead. 

According to the books, morning sickness typically began around seven weeks, and while Joel was only at six, Max wanted to play it safe. 

Once the table was set, he strolled back into the living room to wake him. 

“Joel, sweetheart, dinner’s ready. Why don’t you come and try to eat something, hm? Then you can go lie down in the bedroom.” 

Joel yawned and blinked at Max but allowed himself to be led into the dining room. He sat down, rubbing a hand under his eyes, gazing longingly at the lone glass of red wine. 

“Sorry, love,” Max said, taking his seat, “you know what the doctor said. No alcohol.” Joel sighed, twirling his fork in the pasta. 

Doctor Rachel Midsin was one of only _three_ OBGYNs in the world to specialize in male gestation. She had undergone training at the Venus facility and been involved in each step of the trials, from the first tests done in a petri dish, to the following inseminations of mice, gorillas, and eventually, humans. The entire process had taken almost fifteen years-- everyone wanted to make absolutely sure that the results were valid and the outcomes promising before informing the media. 

When Joel underwent insemination a little over a month ago, Dr. Midsin was the one to do the procedure, and later, to draw his blood to confirm the pregnancy. She had been there with him when he found out it worked and she would be the one to perform all necessary tests and ultrasounds during the remainder of his pregnancy. 

Joel took a bite of lightly-sauced pasta and almost moaned. It tasted amazing. The combination of herbs and roasted garlic was just enough to tease the tastebuds without overwhelming the tender noodles. He wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t want it.” 

Max reached across the table to place his hand on Joel’s. “It’ll be tough, but I’m sure, in the end, it will all be worth it.” 

Joel smiled and placed his hand on his stomach. It was still flat but in a few months… 

“Do you think we’ll be good at it?” he asked. 

Max frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Joel sighed. “I mean being parents. Do you think we’ll be any good at raising a child?” 

“Of course, we will, love…” Max paused. “Why? Do you think we won’t be?” 

“No, of course not.” Joel hurried to reassure his husband. “It’s just that, I’m an only child and you spent most of your childhood with your dad, away from your sisters--” He searched for the best way to put his fear into words. “We don’t have a lot of experience with children and now we’re about to have one. I just worry that we won’t be any good at it… ” 

With a sigh, Max laid his fork down. He got up and walked around the table until he could kneel in front of his husband. “Darling, we have seven months to worry about whether we’re going to be good parents or not. There’s no need to stress about it right now. Besides,” he added with a soft chuckle, “my mother had plenty of experience and look how my sisters turned out…” 

Joel snorted. Although Max had grown into a well-cultured member of society in London with his father, his sisters Juliette, Mari, and Ramona had been raised by their mother in a crowded boarding house in Milan. By the age of sixteen, Max’s youngest sister, Juliette, had been involved in an affair with a married man and Ramona had entered unwillingly into the world of high-fashion modeling. Mari was the only one who attended college and then, she’d quit two months before graduating to run off with a pilot visiting from Germany. 

One of the main reasons Max chose to settle down in the United States was to escape the drama of his family life. 

Joel chuckled. “Be nice. They’re your family, after all.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Max said, standing. “You’re parents are normal!” 

“I don’t know if I would call a fifty-year-old art model and a professional cat groomer _normal_ , but I suppose they could be worse,” Joel mused, thinking about the eccentric couple he called Mom and Dad. 

Melody and Art Higgum lived a simplistic life in a small town on the coast of West Virginia. They walked about the house barefoot, discussed Pollock over dinner, and spent most warm summer nights lying in a field looking at the stars. Joel used to call them hippies whenever his friends came over and asked what their deal was, but as an adult, he realized it’s less about sticking it to the man for them and more about enjoying life’s simple pleasures. As such, his parents had been elated when Joel revealed he was pregnant a few days after finding out. 

He knew Max was right-- they had plenty of time to worry down the road, but Joel couldn’t help his trepidation. Saying you wanted to get pregnant was one thing, but doing it… There were so many things that could go wrong. He could lose the baby at any moment and he had zero say-so in if that happened. 

Suddenly no longer hungry, Joel pushed his plate away and, instead, sipped his apple juice. It was crisp, yet sweet-- kind of like his husband. 

He sighed. Max felt comforted knowing all of the statistics and possible outcomes, but Joel just found the data suffocating. Every time Max told him about a news story or another confirmed still-birth, it was just one more thing that could go wrong. 

The juice soured on his tongue... He scooted his chair back from the table then stood. Max looked up at him. 

“Is everything alright? I can make something else if you’d like.” 

“No, thank you. I’m okay,” Joel fibbed, “just tired.” 

“Are you sure?” Max asked, setting his napkin on the table and preparing to get up. 

Joel shook his head. “Please, Max, you should finish. I’m alright... really. Just think I’m going to take a shower and turn in early.” He gave a half-hearted laugh. “Apparently, growing a baby takes a lot out of a guy...” 

Still frowning, Max nodded. “Alright, darling… if you’re sure. I’ll come and join you after I finish up down here.” 

*

*

*

Two months into his pregnancy, Joel wondered why the hell he had agreed to do this.

“Just breathe, love… It’s almost over,” Max soothed, his hand gliding over his bare skin.

It was the third time he’d thrown up in two days. Which wasn’t that bad, according to the women down at the clinic where he’d gone for his first ultrasound, but Joel still thought it sucked. 

The last week had brought a lot of change for him. He’d begun feeling mild nausea last weekend while relaxing on the couch with Max, almost bit his head off when he brought home the wrong flavor of yogurt and lost all interest in cuddling due to the tenderness in his abdomen and groin. 

Then, two days ago, he’d been enjoying a long phone call with his mother, standing in the room that would become the nursery, when he’d suddenly had to hang up so he could race to the bathroom. It hadn’t been too bad, _that day_ , but once he’d gotten sick, his stomach had begun a full-out rebellion. He couldn’t listen to Max chew his oatmeal without feeling queasy and even just the thought of his favorite foods made him nauseous. 

After waiting a few minutes, Joel determined he was done and rose on shaky legs with Max’s help. Since he couldn’t stand the smell of their mint toothpaste, he settled for rinsing his mouth with some cool water. Max took care of clean-up, flushing the toilet and gently wiping a damp cloth over his face. 

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you back into bed,” he said, kissing Joel’s temple. 

Max had come to a firm conclusion after Joel got sick for the first time: he disliked this part immensely. Besides the mess and unpredictability of his husband’s volatile insides, Max hated feeling so useless. It hadn’t even been a full week of dealing with Joel’s morning sickness, yet he was ready to switch places with his husband just so he could have a short break and get some much-needed rest. 

They slowly walked back into the bedroom, Max helping Joel get settled before he crawled in behind him. He wrapped his arms around him, careful not to put any pressure on his husband’s tender stomach. Although they didn’t talk, neither went back to sleep. Joel was too busy keeping tabs on his nausea, wondering if he’d be able to get any sleep, and Max was thinking about the next few months. While at first, he’d been excited about the pregnancy, now, he was faced with the probability of Joel experiencing some of the _less_ desirable aspects of growing a human being. 

Morning sickness and tiredness were just the beginning. Max had done additional research and now knew that discomfort, emotional instability, and pain were going to join the ever-growing list of pregnancy cons. In the next few months, Joel would gain weight and with the weight gain came swelling, increased pressure on his vital organs, and probable mood swings… most likely caused by no longer being able to fit into his favorite pair of black track pants. 

As he laid there rolling through the negatives and grasping desperately to the few positives he knew of, Max snuggled closer to Joel and sighed. 

Joel was able to enjoy the warmth of his husband’s body for about a minute before he felt his gorge rise and had to fling the covers off to hurry back into the bathroom. 

*

*

*

“I can’t believe you did that!” Joel screamed, throwing the offending package of salt and vinegar potato chips at Max’s head. 

Max ducked just in time. He sighed and held his hands up as he approached his panting husband. Now that he was almost six months along, even small amounts of exertion made him short of breath. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I thought you’d be okay with those since they were out of the other ones.” 

Joel’s lip quivered and he sniffled. “I _told you_ I wanted the sour cream and onion ones…” 

Max carefully gathered the other man into his arms. He placed his cheek on Joel’s head. “I know, love. I know you wanted those, but the store was sold out of that flavor-- ” Max wanted to smack himself. Why did he choose to say _that_? 

Joel pushed away, stood with his arms crossed over his rounded belly. “Why didn’t you go to a different store then?” 

Max knew he had to think fast. If he didn’t say the right thing, it may turn into a full-blown argument instead of an insignificant tiff. 

“Yes, darling, I could have gone to a different store, but I wanted to get back to you. You know how I worry when you’re alone…” Praying his plan would work, Max waited with bated breath. 

Joel was silent for a few minutes, standing there, glaring at him. But then, his face softened and he wiped fresh tears from beneath his eyes. “You were worried about me?” 

Max nodded. “Of course, I was, darling.” 

“You are the sweetest, most wonderful husband on the entire planet,” Joel said, crossing the room to cover Max’s face with kisses. It didn’t take long for the kisses to grow passionate, Joel pressing up against Max as much as he could with his bump in the way. 

Within the last month, Joel’s libido had increased ten-fold. Whereas, before he was pregnant he enjoyed sex, now, he was ravenous for it. He couldn’t get enough of Max’s hands on his body-- practically jumped him as soon as he walked in the door most evenings. 

While Max appreciated this symptom much more than Joel’s previous morning sickness or increased flatulence, he was only human and had a hard time- no pun intended- keeping up with his husband’s demand for intercourse. However, sometimes, he wanted it just as much as Joel did… 

With a gentle nudge, Max unsealed the kiss. “Joel, sweetie, the lube is upstairs…” 

Joel panted. “Don’t care-- I need you now.” His hands made quick work of Max’s button and zipper then pulled out his cock. With a few strokes, he was fully hard. With one hand fisted in his shirt, Joel pulled him across the kitchen and through the door to the dining room. 

“Mmm, need you so bad, Max. Want you right here. Right now.” 

Max swallowed hearing the lust in his husband’s deep voice. He stepped up behind Joel, who was leaned over the table, his drawstring pants down around his ankles. Max rested his forehead on his back, trying to think logically in a whirlwind of pheromones. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” 

Joel looked over his shoulder at him. He nodded. “I can’t wait, honey, I need you _now_ …” 

“Okay, love, okay,” Max said as he pushed his underwear down. He leaned over until his dress shirt was pressed against Joel’s tee shirt then reached down to guide himself into his husband. 

*

*

*

“I can’t,” Joel panted, grasping onto the railing as he struggled to catch his breath. The baby kicked and he grimaced before saying, “Hey, watch it. You keep kicking me like that and we’re never going to make it inside…” 

Max deposited the groceries on the counter then returned to help his husband up the three steps that led into their new house. “Just think, darling, in a few weeks, we’ll be carrying a baby up these steps instead of Oreos and canned cheese.” 

Joel was only two weeks away from his due date, but the joys of pregnancy just kept coming. His feet were swollen, he sweated like a pig, and last week, he’d decided that spray cheese-covered Oreos were his new favorite snack. 

“Can’t we just have her already?” He whined, sitting down heavily on one of the dining room chairs. 

Max pulled out a second chair so he could prop Joel’s feet onto it. “Not yet, darling, but soon.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Joel mumbled as Max disappeared into the large kitchen to put away the groceries, “You don’t have to pee every five seconds because she’s bouncing on your bladder.” Right on cue, he felt a painful twinge just above his groin. He groaned and attempted to lever himself out of the chair, but it was no use… he was stuck. 

“HONEY?” He called, hoping his husband would make it before he ruined the lovely upholstered chair he was sitting on. 

Max walked back into the room with a small plate in his hand. He set it down in front of Joel and he was momentarily distracted by the artful arrangement of chocolate creme-filled cookies topped with cheesy rosettes. 

“Here you are, sweetheart. Oreos topped with Cheez Whiz just like you like,” Max said with a flourish. 

Joel quickly shoved one into his mouth. His eyes rolled back in pure delight-- cheesy, creamy, crunchy-- everything he craved in one bite. His bladder gave another twinge, this one more urgent, and he spoke around the delectable treat, “I need to pee. Can you help me up?” 

After Joel finished draining his poor abused bladder, the couple settled down in the living room to enjoy the rest of their afternoon. While Joel spent most of sitting on the couch, propped up with a thousand pillows, Max was back and forth to the kitchen, keeping him plied with snacks. 

Other than Oreos and cheez whiz, Joel’s newest obsession was a modified version of one of Max’s favorite snacks. Max smiled as he prepared a large platter of sliced apples with a bowl of peanut butter in the middle. But while Max preferred them simple, Joel wasn’t satisfied unless they were covered in coconut flakes as well, so he added a second bowl with those. Once the platter was ready, he carried it into the living room then sat down. Joel’s eyes widened comically and he squealed, happily moving the plate so it could perch on his belly. 

“So, darling, what are you in the mood for today?” Max asked, turning on the tv and selecting a movie-streaming app. 

Joel spoke with his mouth full, a swipe of peanut butter coating his bottom lip, “What’s the one with the baby animals?” 

Max picked up an apple slice and dipped it into the peanut butter before using the remote to select _Too Cute_. 

Joel had come across the show a few weeks ago during a brief resurgence of his morning sickness. He’d been laid in bed, unable to move without feeling like he was going to vomit and been randomly scrolling through the options when he found an image of adorable little puppies. His hormones in full-swing, he’d had no choice but to watch it. Once he’d felt better, Joel convinced Max to watch it with him and thus began their love affair with adorable, fluffy, clumsy baby animals. 

As the episode loaded, Max grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand and placed it next to his husband. Knowing Joel, there would definitely be waterworks. 

*

*

*

Max tried to recall what the books said about staying calm during labor and came up blank. He glanced over at the passenger seat and felt his heart clench in his chest. 

Joel felt the next contraction build and gripped the handle above the door. His other hand was cradling his belly as it tightened painfully. “Gaaaaaahhhhhh!” he screamed. 

“Okay, sweetheart, okay, just breathe, we’re almost there,” Max rambled, trying to keep him calm. 

“ _Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! We’re not going to make it! She’s going to be born---OWWWWWWW! MAKE IT STOP!_ ” Joel pleaded as another wave of pain crested. He’d been given an injection a few days ago that was supposed to begin his body’s descent into ‘labor’ and while it had definitely worked, Joel almost wished it hadn’t. 

“Nearly there-- We’re nearly there!” Max yelled back, caught up in the anxious exhilaration. 

Joel punched his husband in the arm. _“_ Stop _SAYING that!”_ He curled over his belly, panting heavily through clenched teeth. He’d never felt this much in his life. Because she had no place to go, their daughter seemed determined to punch and kick her way out of Joel. 

When she suddenly changed position so her body was up towards the top of his bump, Joel felt his insides squish to accommodate her. The turkey sandwich he’d had for lunch protested the movement and he groaned, “Oh, God, I think I’m gonna be sick.” 

“What?!” Max yelped. The car swerved and the right-side rumbled onto the shoulder before he jerked it back between the lines. Joel braced his hands against the dash, leaned over the footwell and threw up. Freaking out even more now that his husband was vomiting forcefully onto the floormat, Max pushed his foot down a little harder on the gas pedal. 

When the building finally came into view, both men cried out-- Max in relief that they’d made it, and Joel because the pain was so bad he felt he may pass out. He could _see_ his daughter moving, his skin stretching with each jab of a foot or tiny fist as she fought to get out. His heart was racing... dangerously, according to the person they’d spoke to over the phone when he showed beginning signs of labor an hour ago. The young woman had listened to their description then told them to immediately head over to The Venus Corporation Delivery Clinic.

“HELP! WE NEED HELP!” Max shouted as he put the car in Park then raced through the sliding doors. A man in scrubs followed him outside after grabbing a wheelchair. Joel, who was barely conscious at that point, was loaded into the chair then wheeled inside as fast as the man could run. Max slammed the car door shut, grabbed his keys and wallet, then followed them inside the clinic. 

When the researchers at The Venus Corporation decided to pursue the possibility of male pregnancy, there were a lot of hurdles, but the biggest was how would a _man_ give birth? They’d been able to create a synthetic chemical that, when injected into a male’s viable kidney would then begin the process of converting it into a faux uterus, but without a vaginal canal, there was no way for the man to then give birth. The solution wasn’t too far off from that of a woman’s pregnancy. When faced with a higher than normal risk factor, most obstetricians suggested a cesarean to be able to control more aspects of the delivery process. With men, however, surgery wasn’t _an_ option, it was the _only_ option. 

“How far along is he?” The nurse asked as they rushed down the hallway toward a set of double doors. Paperwork could wait until after the baby had been delivered-- If they waited too long to get Joel into surgery, the baby could damage his internal organs. 

Max ran beside him, adrenaline pumping through his veins as excited anticipation warred with dread. “Thirty-seven weeks.” 

“Any complications?” 

“No. The doctor said everything looked good at our last appointment.” 

They burst through the doors and continued down a long hallway. The nurse stopped at a door marked _Delivery_ the turned around so he could back Joel’s wheelchair into the room. 

“ _M-M-Max?_ ”

Relief flooded through Max when he heard Joel say his name. While the nurse picked up a phone attached to the wall and informed whoever was on the other end that he had a man ready to deliver, Max rested his forehead against Joel’s. 

“It’s almost time, sweetheart. They’re calling the doctor now.” 

“ _C-C-Can’t s-stop sh-h-hiver-r-ring…_ ” Joel said, his teeth chattering. 

“I know, that’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Max responded before giving him a quick peck on his lips. 

“Alright,” the nurse said when he walked back over to them, “I’ve called Dr. Midsin and she’s on her way.” He nodded at Joel. “Why don’t we get you changed and then you can lie down on the table.”

Max helped his husband stand then removed his clothes. He accepted a paper gown from the nurse. Once Joel was dressed in his gown and situated on the table, Max put on a pair of scrubs then took a seat at Joel’s head. About ten minutes after the numbing agent was injected into Joel’s IV, Dr. Midsin walked in. 

“Joel, Max,” she said, nodding to each of them. “I know it’s been a long road, but you’re almost there, okay?” She stopped beside Joel’s stomach, still moving wildly as their little girl tried to escape. 

"So, what do you say-- you guys ready to meet your daughter?” 

  
Two weeks later, as Joel sat in bed with his husband, Cora safely cradled in his arms, he supposed maybe it _was_ worth it. Max rested his pinky in Cora's palm until she grabbed it, curling her tiny fingers around his smallest digit. Her eyes squinted in the bright morning light, the tip of her tongue peeking out as she smacked her lips. She whimpered and Joel adjusted her so she was lying on his shoulder. He smoothed a hand over her small back, shushing her gently. Maybe, just maybe, he’d be willing to do it all over again.


End file.
